vicendumfandomcom-20200214-history
New York
This article is about the country known as the Empire of New York. For the region that was once the municipality of New York City, see New York City. For the city that was once downtown New York City, see Manhattan, New York. The Empire of New York (or, the New Yorker Empire) is a small but globally influential nation located along the east coast of North America. It is a charter member of the North American Union, but, due to its role as by far the NAU's strongest independent hub, the Empire of New York has escaped the overt influence from Rome and Aram, being able to assert its practical independence. Thus, it is a signatory in its own right within the Treaty of Buffalo. New York is also the only NAU member state to hold territory outside of North America, administering the Maldive Islands near India. Overview The Empire describes itself as a "capitalist paradise" but exercises regulations of varying tightness on its businesses. The regulations change frequently, as they are set by the conditions agreed to between the Empire and its collective of workers' unions, as well as a National Union, whose membership contains every single New Yorker. Membership is conferred to the individual upon birth and cannot be revoked, except in cases of treason or an "exceptional" felony. Thus, the unions tend to influence not just monetary and employment policies but all other government policies as well. Its setup essentially makes it a democracy, although in all practical matters it is an absolute monarchy. The Emperor appoints a Chancellor- who handles "day to day" operations of the nation state- as well as the provincial governors, who, in turn, appoint the municipal governors, known as "city managers". Only the Emperor can remove a governor- of any level- although union influences can convince the Emperor to remove an unpopular governor. Each municipality and province as well as the nation as a whole has its own union represented by a certain number of union representatives (as stipulated by their contracts), with membership determined by residency. Tourists require a visa to enter the Empire and are represented by a tourist union for as long as they visit the Empire. The current Emperor is Donald Trump, for whom the area still informally known as Times Square bears his name, with the current Chancellor being Ari Goldman. At A Glance Nation Name: Empire of New York Demonym: New Yorker Capital: Manhattan Independence: June 17, 1993 (declared), April 9, 1994 (recognized) (from the United States of America) Population: (see list of countries by GDP) Official Language: English Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy Head of State: Emperor Donald Trump Head of Government: Chancellor Ari Goldman Official Religion: None Largest Religion: Petrine Catholicism Economy Type: Socialist capitalism Currency: New York dollar (NY$) Constitution: Yes Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +1 Internet TLD: .ny Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: NY Military Strength: 2% of the population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 85 (Good) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 80/100 (Good), Scientific (University poll): 80/100 (Good), Other (University poll): 90/100 (Strong) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 90/100 (Good) (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 75/100 (partly free- considerable latitude is given to found and operate businesses by locals, but all businesses and monetary flows are tightly controlled. In addition, the state engages in protectionist economic policies) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 70/100 (Above Average) Health Care System: Universal Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 60/100 (political discourse is allowed though it is tightly monitored, and the government engages in censorship of all media) Drug Laws: All except coffee, alcohol and cigarettes are banned. Gun Control: Only those in a law enforcement, the Army or other governmental role can legally obtain and use a gun, in practice, the state is one of the leaders in the "gun trade" and the government turns a blind eye to this. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 50/100 (some attention paid to environmental concerns) See also *Pale Force Category:Nations of Vicendum Category:North American Union Nations